phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:1234DRG1
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:1234DRG1 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Patrickau 26 (Talk) 01:09, April 5, 2012 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Chat You have been kickbanned off the chat for profanity. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 23:52, April 5, 2012 (UTC) sorry, can't help ya i'm not the chat mod, if you wanna compromise with this go to isabella and lego liker's talk page. even though what you did was wrong, i hope you get your rights back. not sure if this is a permanent or temporary block... but if you keep doning it, you'll never be able to chat again... sorry for not being very useful... Iloveferbmorethenyou16 00:03, April 6, 2012 (UTC) i told iall that, and ge said you are permanently blocked for profanity, and sock puppetry, whitch is when a blocked user makes new accounts and attempts to use them. you can get your ip blocked from that. as i can not infulence his descision, you may leave messages aon his talk page. and pleas sign your messagees on my talk page using for tildes or the signature button. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 01:59, April 6, 2012 (UTC)